CANDY
by MeganMcCollum
Summary: SO its late at night and 12 year old alfred jones hears a sound coming from downstairs. whats going on? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of my new Alfred/Arthur fiction aka AMERICA/ENGLAND.! OKAY SO HERE WE GO LETS START IT!

CANDY! CHAPTER 1

It was a rainy day and young 12 year old Alfred Jones peered outside his bedroom window he thought he had heard something but he convinced himself it was only the wind. Young Alfred was now in the 7th grade at his school called Shikon High School located in Tokyo Japan. Alfred frequently liked to work on random things including his imagination. His imagination was very.. I mean VERY descriptive. He usually thought of ways he could sexually arouse himself without his parents hearing him. Now THAT would be embarrassing.

The young 12 year old boy let out a soft sigh and decided to go downstairs to get a drink of water because it was getting very stuffy in his room which usually doesn't happen much. Alfred could hear the rain poring down on the roof and the thunder crackling in the midnight sky. His house was dark which made him scared. Scared enough to piss himself.

"Shit" he said

And then oddly something beside the door started to move and out of instinct Alfred instantly ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room. He was scared. There was a burglar in his house? This has never happened before he thought. Why him? Why now? Why when he was all alone? Was it a stalker? Was it his friends playing a joke on him? Was it his parents trying to see what he would do if there was a burglar? Or was it a pedophile coming to snatch him away when he knew alfred's parents were not home. Alfred decided to suck up all of his fear and decided to grab his metal baseball bat and go check things out.

"who's there? And why are you in my house?" the boy asked.

"ahh Alfred so nice to see your beautiful face in the moonlight you look ravishing might I say?" the stranger replied.

"in alfreds mind" who is this guy? And what is he saying? Do I know him? Does he know me?

"you're some kind of pedophile right? That's why you're here isn't it? To take away my innocence? And ask my parents for ransom?" he asked bitterly and with taste of disgust.

"on the contrary I am not" the man replied.

The stranger stepped out into the light and Alfred could clearly see his face. The former pirate Arthur Kirkland. He has large eye brows, spiky blonde hair, green eyes, and he is in his usual green raf uniform. A/N personally he looks gay in it!.

His blonde hair glimmered in the night light coming from the young boys window. He looked at the boy with a sly smirk on his face wondering why he hadn't tried to hit him yet or tried at least something of the sort. He was also surprised that he himself hadn't done anything yet he desperately wanted to grab the boy put a gag in his mouth and rape him to his hearts content. But he knew someone would hear his screams. This is of course the most popular neighborhood in all of Tokyo.

"you you're that creepy man that is always staring at me when I come out from school!"

_Flashback _

_Arthur and his friends Ludwig , Kiku, Francis, Ivan ,Yao ,Feliciano, were walking out of there school when they noticed a man wearing a blue business suit and was standing next to a very expensive looking car._

"_hey Alfred there's your stalker again!" Ludwig said teasingly_

"_That isn't funny man, that creeps always staring at me when I come out of the school building and it gives me the creeps I don't want to see him in my dreams too!. If I do im blaming you Ludwig" Alfred said._

_Everyone of them just started laughing and laughing until they almost cried. Ludwig and Kiku were having the time of their lives talking about how Alfred was going to get butt raped later on the street by that creepy guy when he finds him later by his house then he will know where he lives. Arthur really hoped that man didn't know where he lived he didn't want that creep knocking on his front door if that happened he would probably shoot himself in the heart so he didn't have to get raped. Now if that man decided to rape his corpse well then that's just nasty. Thinking about It made Alfred puke a little on the ground and his face turned white while the inside of his stomach did flips around which made him feel even dizzier. _

"_guys I don't feel so good" Alfred had told them"_

"_you don't look good" they all said together in unison._

_END FLASHBACK_

_**Alfred **_remembered that day like the back of his hands it gave him the creeps just thinking about it. He didn't know why this guy was in his house. But he knew it wasn't going to be good. He was probably going to rape him. Alfred did the thing that he thought made the most sense. He ran out of the room down the stairs and hid in the door under the stairs… it was only big enough for him to get into and the space was barely big enough for him.

"come out come out wherever you are my sweet little mouse" Arthur cooed

This made shivers of freezing cold run down alfreds spine. How could a guy be so sick? He was 12 years old! Just 12 years old! And this man was probably in his 30's by now!

"when I find you, you must deal with the consequences , and I mean they will be pleasureful… hehehehe" he said.

Alfred's heart was racing really bad he knew something was bound to happen but what he didn't know. But then just then the door to the secret place was open and Alfred saw an all too familiar face..

"BOO"


	2. Chapter 2

CANDY CHAPTER TWO! I WILL PUT 2 CHAPTERS UP EACH WEEK AND THERE WILL BE A TOTAL OF 16 CHAPTERS!

"oh thank god it's you Ludwig " The sighing blonde said.

"who else would it be?"

"oh nevermind"

"what time is it"

"almost time for school"

"FUCK!"

Alfred soon got out of the hiding place he was huddled in man oh man did his back hurt after sitting like that for 7 and a half hours. His back ached his whole body ached as a matter of fact. He was wondering why it hurt so much. He looked over and saw two pointy metal hangers sticking out from where his back was.

"oh so that's why" the twelve year old said.

" that's why what?" Ludwig asked.

" Nothing nevermind, you better get going I'll ketch up with you later at school okay?" The blonde said.

" Yeah sure whatever, but you're doing your own homework no more making Kiku do it, even though he is smart you can't keep taking advantage of him."

" Yeah yeah yeah , I gotchya now get on to school"

"Alright bye Alfred"

"Bye Ludwig"

*Door opens and closes"

Alfred ran straight up the stairs into his room and headed straight for his closet. He pulled out a white tshirt with a fox and a picture of Naruto on it, a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank to go under his shirt a pair of socks and his black DC shoes. After he was done Alfred headed straight to the bathroom and put on all of his bracelets and started to spike his hair and he even added a little bit of red here and there.

A/N: if you are wondering why Alfred has a shirt with naruto on it, well let's just say its his favorite television show okae?

Now Alfred really looked like naruto with his hair all spiked and with some red In it. He really enjoyed looking himself in the mirror but he knew he didn't have much time before the first day of school so he hurried up grabbed his my chemical romance backpack and left. When he reached the school all the girls in the hallway stopped and stared at him. They looked like it was the first time in their entire lives they ever saw a hot guy. Psh. Who wouldn't think he was hot? Well the stupid girls who can't get none.

A/N IT WASN'T THE FISHHHH TEHEHEHEHEHE.

Alfred reached his first class. Which was math. God do you know how much he hates math? He hates math more then he hates war? You know what im saying? Well anyway.. no one really cares for math.

Alfreds teacher was his first name is suzaku.

A/N hehehehe OH YEAH CODE GEASSS.

Alfred looked at the teacher like he wanted to hit him. He hated everything that had to do with math. Even the cute girls in this class because they liked math. Alfred noticed the man outside of his school again when he looked out the window. God did that guy scare him. He was wearing the exact same suit he was wearing the night he broke into alfred's house. Does he ever wash his clothes? Or does he own only one pair? Probably the second one. The man noticed that Alfred noticed him and he got worried that he might tell the principle or school and they would call the cops and he would be taken to jail. So he got into his bright blue Mercedes and zoomed off. He was cursing under his breath when he reached the stop light. He really wanted to see Alfred and his golden locks his sky blue eyes. Oh god he wanted him right now. He really wanted him. More than anyone would know.

Alfred got a feeling that that creepy man was thinking about doing bad things to him. The lunch bell rang and Alfred zoomed out of the classroom to go find his bestfriend Ludwig. After spotting the boy in the huge lunch line (he was in the beginning. Well he always Is lmao)

Alfred ran up to him. He tried to talk to him but he couldn't hear him. So Alfred waited till everyone in the room was quiet and he started to talk to Ludwig about his creepy visitor and his expensive Mercedes. Ludwig had said that he would be creeped out if a guy did that to him too. Well of course you would but you would gradually like it because your gay! XD.

The school bell rang and the day was over and Alfred and his friends were heading back to there houses. Alfred looked all happy and stuff but his attitude change when he saw THAT man.

"guy's that's him the guy I was talking about" he said nodding into the direction Arthur Kirkland was in.

Arthur noticed this and looked away. He didn't want little kids to come at him and attempt to beat him up or anything that would just be a waist of their precious time. He started to chuckle just thinking about it. He really hated kids. Except this one. This one was a very cute and stubborn one. He was going to have fun with him. He wanted to do things to that boy that he will never forget and he will never forgive for. He wanted to be inside of him now. He needed to be . and when the boys friends leaves. He soon will be. Arthur was getting horny thinking about it. So he jumped into his car and drove off towards his house so he could go wank off. 

Alfred and his friends did a yippee dance when they saw him leave. Everyone said their goodbyes and went there separate ways . but little did Alfred know he would have a visitor later on that evening In his bedroom. A visitor he would not enjoy. Nor would he be happy to see him.

That visitor was Arthur Kirkland.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so since I got 4 reviews already on the first 2 chapters and people want more ill upload TWO more chapters this week. Then 3 next week . unless I don't get too busy lmao.

OKAY HERE WE GO THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN RAPE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT DO NOT VIEW THIS STORY IT IS PEDOPHILIA RAPE BETWEEN ARTHUR AND ALFRED SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN LEAVE! ALSO I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR BLOOD LOSS XD!

CANDY CHAPTER THREE!

Alfred could barely move. His parents weren't around so screaming was useless. He wondered where he was and why he was there. But then he saw a familiar face. And he knew. He knew then and there. Why he was here and what was going to happen.

_Flashback_

_Alfred was walking down the street on his way home when out of nowhere a car skidded to a hault in front of him. The car barely missed him._

"_ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME" Alfred screamed._

"_But I did not don't you see" the man said._

"_Oh god not you again" he said with a scared look that the prey would have when they spotted there predator. _

_But he knew all too well who that face belonged to. Arthur Kirkland. The ex pirate who had finally come to take his precious innocence at the age of 12. _

"_this won't hurt….much" Arthur said._

_He was right it didn't hurt Alfred much because after being sticked with the needle he passed out cold on the ground._

"_Huh this drug does wonders" Arthur muttered. _

_He quickly and quietly picked up the boy and put him in his car careful not to draw attention to himself. People would report him and say he was kidnapping a young boy. Well that WAS what he was doing but he didn't want the police to think he was a pedophile. BUT THAT'S WHAT HE IS! XD. He quickly sped off leaving no trace that he or the boy was there._

_End flashback_

"oh yeah that's what happened" Alfred mumbled.

" Alfred I have a present for you" Arthur said real loud that it hurt Alfred's ears.

Alfred looked at him suspiciously and then he noticed the gag, lubricant, gloves, condoms, and handcuffs, and the rope. Seeing all of that made Alfred shudder.

"Now come here and be a good little boy" Arthur cooed.

"NO STAY AWAY!" Alfred screamed!

He tried as hard as he could to push him off. Arthur landed on the floor with a big thud. And Alfred immediately shot up from the bed and ran towards the door but was pulled back by a sharp pull from Arthur. He forcibly pushed Alfred on the bed and bound his hands behind his back then cuffed them to the bed. Alfred didn't like this one bit. He knew this guy was serious he knew something bad was going to happen. And It really was going to.

"oh look your nipples are already hard" Arthur cooed.

Oh god Alfred thought. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? WHY AM I REACTING TO THIS MANS TOUCHES?

Arthur gently started unbuttoning Alfred's pants. He made no move to stop him. Arthur looked in awe. The boy had a big one for his age. And he enjoyed it oh yes he did . Arthur gently started messaging the twelve year olds hard on which made the boy squeak in surprise. Oh how Arthur loved to hear him make those sexy noises.

Arthur kept messaging but was going faster and faster each time. He knew the boy was close to climaxing soon. But he wouldn't let that happen. Not yet atleast. He wanted to see the boys climax when he was inside of him. Arthur gently uncuffed Alfred and laid him on his stomach. He started to rub the boys back in hope it would calm his nerves down a bit before he got a lot of shock from what he was about to do. He quickly reached over and grabbed the bottle of lubricant from the dresser where he had placed it earlier and he undid it and squeezed a good amount onto his hand. The he applied it to alfred's back side. Alfred felt the cool jell on his bum and wondered what he was going to do. Oh dear god he hoped he wasn't going to do THAT. But in the end he knew he was going to.

Arthur gently pushed one finger into alfred's hole. Of course the boy shifted uncomfortably but he gradually got use to the intruder in his bum. Now what really got to him was when Arthur inserted a second finger, that really hurt him. He didn't know why it always hurt so much for your butt . but of course he was a virgin back there so yah know. Arthur took out the 3 fingers he had in alfreds bum. He rubbed his penis by his hole and on his bum. Alfred could feel it and god did it feel amazing. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Arthur then thrust deeply into Alfred making the poor boy scream in pain and pleasure. Alfreds head was spinning he never felt this way before. It was a new feeling to him. And he actually liked it. Arthur was going faster harder and deeper. And oh god did it feel amazing to him, he was thinking about how skilled that guy was until he hit a spot that sent bolts of lightning up his spine.

"Ah-ah" Alfred cried

" right there?" Arthur asked sweetly

Alfred quickly nodded hi s head. Arthur immediately hit that spot and kept hitting it. And that's when he noticed he was about to cum he knew it was bound to happen.

"Alfred inside or out?" Arthur asked quickly

"inside" Alfred responded.

Arthur kept thrusting until he felt the shock of pleasure go through his body and he spilled his seed into Alfred but what he didn't know was that the boy also cummed at the same time.

"I love you Alfred" Arthur said sofly.

"I guess I love you too" he replied.

The two fell asleep after they shot off the light they had on. Little did they know they had a visitor watching them the whole time.

A visitor that would make everything complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY SINCE I DON'T HAVE WORK TODAY IM GOING TO UPDATED.

CANDY CHAPTER FOUR!

Most of you guessed it. The visitor was Alfred's best friend Ludwig.

Alfred woke up to a loud knock on the door. He hurriedly got dressed and went to the door. And of course it actually WAS his best friend Ludwig.

" Hey I knew I would find you here… thought you didn't like him I guess you got use to his touches" Ludwig snickered.

This caused Alfred to blush a deep red. But then he noticed the bottle in Ludwig's hand.

" Hey why do you have alcohol?...your only 13! How did you end up getting that?" He asked

" I stole it from my mom" Ludwig said as a big scary smile came across his face.

" Wanna get drunk?" Ludwig said with a look that kind of scared Alfred.

" Uhm let me go ask Arthur… he is in the kitchen"

" Arthur." Alfred called out " Do you want to get drunk with Ludwig?"

"Sure why not!" He replied. Oh boy did he have some thoughts of what he could do to Alfred when he was drunk.

30 MINUTES LATER

Everyone stared in shock as Alfred was singing his most favorite song . SuperLuv By Shane Dawson.

I'm running out of time.

I hope that I can save you some

I,If I had super powers.

I'd save the world and you would be mine,Mine.

Have no fear your hero is here,My super sense is telling me that danger is near.

I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back

.A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack

.Oh!But, I'm not a super hero.

I'm not that kind of guy,

But, I can save you baby,Give me a try

.'Cause I'm running out of time.

I know what I came to do,And I didn't come to

, I'll fight until you're mine.

And if trouble comes around,I won't be backing down tonight.

Oh, if you're in , I'm here to save , that's what I'm made , oh, oh, oh,Give you my superluv.I'm fighting for your love,For all this I gotta do,To make you no super speed,

But I'm running this town

.If you get in my way,I'ma take you down.

But, I'm not a super hero.I'm not that kinda guy

.But, I can save you baby,[Give me a try.

'Cause I'm running out of time.I know what I came to do,And I didn't come to lose.S

o, I'll fight until you're mine

.And if trouble comes around,I won't be backing down tonight

.Oh, if you're in , I'm here to save , that's what I'm made , oh, oh, oh

,Give you my superluv.

Can't you see,

We're meant to be.

So, come with me,And say you're mine.

'Cause I'm running out of time.

I know what I came to do,And I didn't come to lose.

So, I'll fight until you're mine

.And if trouble comes around,I won't be backing down tonight.

Oh, if you're in , I'm here to save , that's what I'm made , oh, oh, oh,

Give you my you my superluv,Give you my you my superluv luv luv luv,Give you my superluv.

And all you really need

,Has been right in front of you this whole time

.And I,I didn't need no super powers

.I've saved the world,And now you are mine.

Now you're mine.

When he finished everyone stared in shock at the now 13 year old boy. Arthur had the most visible shock of all of them he couldn't believe Alfred had such a beautiful voice.

Alfred should have told him about his skill! He could do a lot with that beautiful voice of his. Just dreaming about it gave Arthur a hard on.

Arthur knew he really couldn't well more like WOULDN'T take advantage of Alfred while he was drunk because he wouldn't remember it . .

"Come on Arthur its your turn to sing!" the drunken Alfred mumbled.

"alright Alright I will sing calm yourself Alfred" Arthur chuckled.

Alfred started to sing and his voice was deep and husky. It made Alfred melt on the inside.

Arthur begins to sing.(Haru Haru by Big Bang Eng version)

Leave

Yeah, Finally I realize that I am nothing without you

I was so wrong, forgive me

Ah ah ah ah~

My broken heart like a wave

My shaken heart like a wind

My heart vanished like smoke

It can't be removed like a tattoo

I sigh deeply as if a ground is going to cave in

Only dusts are piled up in my mind

(say goodbye)

Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you

But somehow I managed to live on (longer) than I thought

You don't answer anything as I cry out "I miss you"

I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless

What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?

Dear can you even see me, did you forget completely?

I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can't get close nor try to talk to you

I spend long nights by myself, erasing my thoughts a thousand times

Don't look back and leave

Don't find me again and live (on)

Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories

I can bear it in some way

I can stand in some way

You should be happy if you are like this

I become dull day by day (eh eh eh eh)

Oh girl I cry, cry

You're my all, say goodbye...

If we pass by each other on the street

Act like you didn't see me and go the way you were walking to

If you keep thinking about our past memories

I might go look for you secretly

Always be happy with him, (so) I won't ever get a different mind

Even smallest regret won't be left out ever

Please live well as if I should feel jealous

You should always be like that bright sky, like that white cloud

Yes, you should always smile like that as if nothing happened

I hope your heart fees relieved

Please forget about me and live (on)

Those tears will dry completely

As time passes by

It would've hurt less if we didn't meet at all (mm)

Hope you will bury our promise of being together forever baby

I pray for you

Oh girl I cry, cry

You're my all, say goodbye, bye

Oh my love don't lie, lie

You're my heart, say goodbye

Everyone clapped when he finished and sat down.

Arthur and Alfred pulled Ludwig up and sat down.

Ludwig got a devious smile and decided to sing and dance to a very seductive Korean song.

THE SONG IS DR FEEL GOOD BY RANIA XD

Dr. Dr. Give me something to make me feel good  
>Not just a regular prescription today<br>Ain't talkin' Ritalin, I need to feel real good  
>After our last encounter, everything changed<p>

I need a fi-fi-fi-fix. Some type of dr-dr-dr-drug  
>Come on &amp; fill my prescription. Something is better than nothing<br>Whatever you did, just do it again

You got me fe-feenin', fe-fe-fe-feenin', fe-feenin'

Chorus

Dr. Dr. Feel Good. Come make me feel real good  
>Strap me down into my chair. I've been feeling real bad<br>Dr. Dr. Feel Good. Come make me feel real good  
>Strap me down into my chair. I've been feeling real bad<p>

I wana feel real good (good). I need to feel real good (good)  
>I wana feel real good (ood). Cause I've been really bad bad (bad bad)<br>I wana feel real good (good). I need to feel real good (good)  
>I wana feel real good (good). Cause I've been really bad bad (bad bad)<p>

Dr. Dr. I'm already back for more  
>I try to butter you up but this shit just didn't work<br>I just can't let it go, I'm losing control  
>I wish I never decided to explore<p>

I need a fi-fi-fi-fix. Some type of dr-dr-dr-drug  
>Come on &amp; fill my prescription. Something is better than nothing<br>Whatever you did, just do it again  
>You got me fe-feenin', fe-fe-fe-feenin', fe-feenin'<p>

Chorus

Dr. Dr. Feel Good. Come make me feel real good  
>Strap me down into my chair. I've been feeling real bad<br>Dr. Dr. Feel Good. Come make me feel real good  
>Strap me down into my chair. I've been feeling real bad<p>

I wana feel real good (good). I need to feel real good (good)  
>I wana feel real good (ood). Cause I've been really bad bad (bad bad)<br>I wana feel real good (good). I need to feel real good (good)  
>I wana feel real good (good). Cause I've been really bad bad (bad bad)<p>

Whatever you did, just do it again  
>Come on, fill my prescription. You got me feenin, fe-feenin'<br>Whatever it is, just give me some more  
>Come on, fill my prescription. You got me feenin, fe-feenin'<p>

Chorus

Dr. Dr. Feel Good (Dr. Dr. Feel Good). Come make me feel real good (real good)  
>Strap me down into my chair (my chair~). I've been feeling real bad (Oh!)<br>Dr. Dr. Feel Good (Dr. Feel Good). Come make me feel real good (real good)  
>Strap me down into my chair (my chair~). I've been feeling real bad (Oh~~)<p>

Ludwig sat down and looked over at Arthur and Alfred. They were snuggled so close. And asleep. -.-.

He decided to let them sleep and went to sleep himself.

Alfred woke up with a big headache he looked around the room and saw empty bear cans all over the floor and a broken microphone.

That means only one thing he thought.

We had another drunken karaoke night -.-


End file.
